To be his
by Tippy The Tipster
Summary: Drogo and his khalasar finds a girl on the bring of dead in the wilds of Esso. She is very badly injured and needs help. Drogo decides to take her with him and as they get to know each other more and more, he starts to realize the feelings he is starting to have for this girl. But will she return his feelings and be his or will she turn away from him and go back to her old life.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys!**

 **This is my first attempt trying to write a game of thrones story so please don't be too hard on me.**

 **The story is not going to be having much to do with the game of thrones, since I decided to make a DrogoxOC story.**

 **It's going to be about this girl from another khalasar that Drogo and his khalasar finds very badly injuried and Drogo decides to take her with him. As the time goes by the two of them gets more and more close and who knows where it will end :)**

Prologue: Survival

The sun was burning down on her as she walked through the empty landscape. Her body was starting to weaken from days without food and water, but she couldn't go back there was nothing left for her back there.

Her khalasar had been attacked during the night by warriors from another khalasar and her mom had told her to run and don't look back. She could still hear the screams and cries of women and children being ripped from their families, and the blood had been splattering everywhere from the men being killed trying to defend their families.

By the time dawn was starting to show she stopped running and had found herself alone in the wild lands of Essos. She had survived on the basic survival things that her dad had showed her. Normally women wouldn't be showed those things but her dad had thought it would be good for her to learn, and since he had been the khal then nobody had said anything against it.

He had showed her how to fight to and for that she was grateful now.

Tears started to fall from her eyes at the memories of her parents. Her dad would have been killed in the battle and her mom would either be dead now too or a slave.

She found some shade under a lone tree and sat down to get some shelter from the burning sun. Her body felt heavy and her eyes started to close as she lean back against the cool bark of the tree.

Soon everything turned black as she let the sleep take her.

* * *

She woke up to a sound near her and she opened her eyes to look around.

The sun was still up but it was slowly going lower on the sky.

There was sound from the tall grass to her right. She grabbed the stick that was lying beside her. It was not the best weapon but the tip of it was sharp and she was sure it could leave a mark on an enemy.

The grass moved around more to her right now and she got ready to fight whatever was in there. After a few seconds she saw two yellow eyes looking out at her.

It was a mountain lion!

Darn it! How was supposed to fight it off with nobody to help her?! Her dad had always told her that a mountain lion was one of the most dangerous animals to meet alone.

The mountain lion stepped out of the grass and hissed at her as it started to circle around her. She could feel every muscle in her body tensing at the thought of the battle that she knew would come.

Then in a split second the mountain lion roared towards her and she hit it across the cheek with her stick, as she was jumping back from it. The mountain lion stopped for a moment and she stricked at it again with the stick, but instead of moving back the mountain lion roared and jumped at her.

Its weight threw her onto the ground and she could feel the air being knocked out of her. She could feel its claws digging into the flesh of her shoulders and the pain was almost too much for her.

She hit it with the stick in the chest as she tried to roll to the side and to her surprise she got it of her.

The mountain lion hissed at her and jumped at her again. Out of reflex she raised her stick towards it and a second later she felt its teeth sink into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground with the mountain lion on top of her.

Darkness started to surround her and she thought that this was surely going to be the end for her.

 **So this is it guys :) Hope you like it so far and please leave a review as I would be very great full to know what you guys think:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry about the late update but I have been having some problems with my computer so I had to write it on my IPad.**

 **So if I would like to apologize now for any gramma or spelling errors that might be in this chapter. Since my IPad don't really correct it and I suck at gramma.**

 **Any way here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think so far.**

Chapter one: Found

All around her was darkness and no matter how hard she tried to see a light there wasn't any light to be seen.

Was this the life after death and if so why hadn't she meet the great stallion and her family yet?

Maybe this was her punishment for not dying with her family. If she had stayed to help them then maybe she would be with them now and not by herself in the cold darkness.

Cold. She was feeling really cold and one of her shoulders was hurting really bad, but if she was dead then why could she feel anything?

There was a sound somewhere beside her but she couldn't see anything and she couldn't move. It sounded like footsteps, and they got louder and louder as if they were coming towards her.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and silence fell over everything again and she felt like she was all alone.

Then she felt her body get lifted from the ground and she felt like she was gliding through the air. Heat started to warm her cold body up and she felt safe and protected. There was the sound of a heartbeat against her ear and what sounded like voices started to reach her ears too.

The great stallion must have shown her mercy and now she was getting brought to her family.

Happiness was filling her heart and slowly but surely she found herself losing conciousness, but she was not afraid to meet her fate anymore.

* * *

Drogo's POV

It had been late afternoon when they was riding through some of the more dangerous areas in Essos. There was a lot of wild animals here and they had to keep an eye out for other khalasars too.

Drogo was riding at the front with his bloodriders and they were getting ready to stop so they could setup camp for the night. That was when he saw something lying under a tree in the distance.

He stopped his horse and he could hear the rest of his khalasar stop behind him.

"What do you see my khal? Is it trouble?" he heard one of his bloodriders ask him.

"I don't know. It looks like a mountain lion but it doesn't look like it's alive"

"Do you want us to go and see if it is alive or not?"

"No, stay here with the khalasar. I will go and see for myself"

With that he got his horse to go forward towards the tree, and as he got closer he could see that this mountain lion was very much dead. But what surprised him was that under the mountain lion was a woman. She didn't look like she was alive and there was a lot of blood on the ground. There was a sharp stick pointing through the mountain lion and he would guess that she must have killed it before she died.

He turned his horse towards his khalasar when he heard a mumbling sound from her. She was still alive but how was that possible?!

He jumped of his horse and went to check her puls. Yes she was alive but she needed help right now. The mountain lion was covering all of her front and he couldn't see how much of the blood was hers.

He removed the mountain lion from her and what he saw surprised him. How could she still be alive with a wound like that on her shoulder?! She most be a really strong woman to survive an attack like this.

He put his arms under her body and started to walk back to his khalasar and that was when she started mumbling again as she leaned her body in towards his chest.

When he reached his khalasar he passed her over to one of his men and he ordered the slaves to take care of the woman.

He hoped she survived since he would really like to hear how a woman like her would end up out here all by herself with a mountain lion.

The rest of the khalasar got ready to setup camp as he got up on his horse and started riding out to hunt with his bloodriders.

 **That's it for now guys! I hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright the new chapter is finally here! Sorry for the long waiting time but I have a lot of things to take care of right now. So I have been a little busy, but now it's finally here. I hope you all will enjoy it and please let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 2: The new khalasar

 _People were screaming around her and the smell of blood and fire was reaching her nose._

 _Everywhere around her people were fighting. Some of them she knew as her dads own men but others where stranges to her._

 _"Run, run, run" she heard somebody yell but she couldn't move. Women were screaming as they got ripped from the arms of their dying mens arms._

 _Suddenly one of the strangers turned towards her. His eyes were dark and cold almost like the eyes of a predator. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move and he was getting closer and closer._

 _Fear started to fill her heart and she was sure that he was going to kill her. He started walking around her and that was when he started to change._

 _Hair started growing on his body and his nails turned into claws, and with a loud growl the man changed into a mountain lion._

 _She wanted to scream for help but nothing would come out of her mouth, and suddenly she was in an area with no one around. It was only her and the mountain lion and it's eyes was starring her down._

 _It seemed like minutes went by with just the two of them starring at each others, and then suddenly the mountain lion roared and jumped at her._

 _She screamed in pain as it's teeth was sinking into her flash._

She woke up screaming and somebody was trying to hold her down.

"It's alright, it's alright. Your safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you." she heard someone say beside her.

Her shoulder was burning and pain was shooting through it. The smell of fire and horse meat reached her nose and for a second she was sure it had been a dream. Until she looked at the woman sitting beside her. She had never seen this woman before and for moment she could feel the panic coming back to her.

"It's alright I'm here to help you." The woman said and she felt herself relax a little.

She looked around herself and realised how familiar everything looked around her. The tent looked just like her tent had looked except that it was bigger than hers. It looked like it could belong to a warrior but none of the warriors in her khalasar had ever had this big of a tent.

"You were lucky that mountain lion didn't bite you in the neck or you would have been dead now"

"Where am I?" she heard herself ask the woman.

"You are in Khal Drogos khalasar and you were lucky that he found you when he did. The infection in your wound is almost gone now but we need to get some food in your system again. I will go get some. Please stay in the bed" the woman got up and walked out of the door.

Khal Drogo, she had heard that name before. People called him the great khal and the stories said that he had never lost a fight. They said he was a strong warrior who showed no mercy to any strangers. So the slave must be wrong because why would he safe her then?

The woman returned with some food and she put it down beside her makeshift bed.

"Khal Drogo will return soon so you should probably eat your food now. I will clean your wound after that"

She nodded and reached out and picked up the food.

After a few minutes of eating in silence she decided to ask the woman whos tent she was in, since she figured it must be either one of the bloodriders tents or one of the other mens since it didn't look like slaves or women was staying in it.

"Who's tent am I staying in? I have never been in a tent this big"

The woman looked at her for a moment and a smile was playing in her eyes.

"You are in the khals tent"

The khals tent?! Why would he let her stay in his tent? Normallly that was only him and his khaleesia, if he had one, that would stay in his tent.

* * *

After what seemed like hours she heard noises outside the tent door and she couldn't help but look at the door.

The female slave had just finished with her should and was sitting beside her at the moment.

A few minutes later the flap of the tent got moved to the side and in walked a very strong looking man.

He was very tall and she followed him with her eyes as he slowly moved towards her. His eyes was very dark, almost black, and she felt like they could see everything inside of her. Her eyes fell on his braid and she was surprised at how long it was. So the rumors about him were true but it was surprising as he didn't seem to be that much older than her.

"She won't need your services any more you can leave now"

His voice was really deep and smooth sounding and it sounded like he had a little bit of a different accent than her father's khalasar.

The female slave left the tent and she felt a little panicked to be left alone with him. His eyes fell on her again and she felt like he was looking straight into her soul.

"I'm sure that you have already been told who I am" he said to her as he moved to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"So I'm not going to explain that to you, but I would really like to know who you are?"

She looked at him for a moment before she looked down at her hands. Should she tell him what happend and if she did what would happen to her then?

Silence fell around them while she was debating whether to tell him anything or not. She would probably end up as a slave anyway.

After a few minutes she heard him sigh and he got up from his bed. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her bed.

She could feel herself getting more nervous with him this close to her. He looked her in the eye for moment before his eyes fell on the wound on her shoulder.

"It's not every day you see a woman defeat a mountain lion, and especially not on her own" he said as he reached his hand out to touch her shoulder.

"So I'm curious to know how you did that" he said as his fingers touched her shoulder. She hissed and moved away from him. She didn't trust him and she didn't like that he was this close to her.

He chuckled at her reaction and stood up to walk to the door of the tent.

"You will tell me your story sooner or later whether you like it or not" and with those words he was gone and she was left to worry about what would happen next.

* * *

She awoke early next morning and she looked to the other bed to see if the khal was there. But he wasn't and she didn't remember hearing him coming inside the tent again the night before.

After a few minutes the woman from the day before walked in.

"We will be moving on this morning. There is food for you outside and I got you some new clothes to wear"

She nodded and stood to change into her new clothes, and then she followed the woman outside.

The sun was already shining bright and sharp and as she followed the woman to the food she could feel everybody's eyes on her.

"Here is the food. Pick what you want but be quick we will leave in about half an hour" the woman informed her.

She nodded her head and picked up some of the fruits there.

As she ate here breakfast she looked around herself. Everybody was busy with taking down the camp, but it still felt like they were all keeping an eye on her. It made her feel like an outsider and she started to feel a bit nauseas.

She moved to the outside of the camp to get some more space and get away from all the eyes.

After a few minutes she felt a little better.

The horses were grassing just outside the camp and they seemed to be so peaceful standing there with no worries at all.

Then she heard a sound close behind her and without thinking she turned around ready to strike whoever was coming up behind her.

She felt her hand get caught in a very strong grip and that was when she realized it was the khal.

For a moment she just looked at him with surprise on her face but then ripped her hand from his and moved a bit away from him.

He seemed to be studying her for a moment before he moved past her towards the horses.

She could still feel his grip on her hand and she was sure that if he wanted to her could easily have hurt her. But he didn't and that had surprised her.

Why didn't he do anything? Even her dad wouldn't have just walked away from that. He would have punished the person for trying to attack him. So why didn't Khal Drogo do anything to her?!

There was a whistle and one of the horses walked over to the khal. It was a very beautiful stallion and she had no doubt about that it was the khals horse.

More men arrived with head gear for the horses and one of them handed one to the khal.

Watching the khal and his men being around their horses made her miss her home. She loved to go for a ride on her horse. It made her feel free from the world around her.

She heard movement behind her again and turned to see the woman standing there.

"We are ready to leave now"

She sighed and started to walk with the woman in front of her. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The day pasted by and she helped the women set up and cook the food for the evening. She leaned that the woman that had helped her was named Ivy and she had been given to the khal as a gift.

Ivy was a very nice person and she was very helpful with a lot of things.

"You shouldn't work too much or your wound might reopen" Ivy told as she looked at her with a little bit of worry in her eyes.

"It's okay Ivy I will be alright"

Ivy looked at her for a little longer and then she got back to her work again.

After a few minutes of silence one of the men walked over to them.

"Hey you, new girl. Khal Drogo wants to speak with you now" he said in a very hard tone and she looked at Ivy for a moment.

Ivy just nodded her head so she got up and followed the guy to the outskirts of the camp. The man stopped and she could see Khal Drogo sitting on one of the big rocks looking at the horses.

"I got the girl for you" the man said and Khal Drogo nodded his head as the man turned and left them alone.

For a moment she just stood there not really knowing what to do, but then she decided to sit down on one of the other rocks there.

She looked at the sky it was really beautiful tonight. It was clear and all the stars were out. She used to watch the stars with her brother and he would tell her stories about the great stallion and how he had created everything.

Tears started to come up in her eyes at the thought of her family and looked down at the ground to stop them from falling

"Your khalasar was attacked wasn't it?" she heard the khal ask.

"Yes" she answered

"But how did you survive?" he asked her and she looked up to see him looking at her now.

"My father told me to run so I ran away. I walked alone for days until I meet the mountain lion. My father taught me some fighting skills and I tried to defend myself with that, but in the end it was more luck that I killed it" she told as she looked out to the horses.

"That explains why you were on your own then. What was your fathers rank in your khalasar?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He was the khal"

A few more minutes of silence pasted between them again before the khal stood up and looked at her.

"You are not alone any more. You are part of my khalasar now so you won't have to worry about getting killed or attacked any more. We should get back to the camp now" he said as he started to walk back.

She got up and started to follow him. He was right about what he said. She had a new life now and she should start living it. Her father would have wanted her to do that.

 **That's it for now folks! Hope you all liked it and I will try to update soon. See ya all later and thanks for all the reviews and follows so far :) It means a lot to me :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting closer**

A few weeks had passed since she had been told that she was part of this khalasar. Her shoulder had healed up really nicely and she spent most of her days helping the women making food and picking herbs.

Ivy had been trying to teach her how to fix and make new clothes for the people in the khalasar, but it just didn't seem to catch her attention for very long. She would always end up with something that was looking more like a carpet than something you would wear.

Ivy would laugh at her and tease her about being more man than woman, and she couldn't help but laugh too. Over the weeks she and Ivy had been growing closer and she was beginning to see Ivy more as a sister, and for once she was beginning to not feel so alone here.

She hadn't talked much with the khal since she moved out of his tent, and he seemed to spend most of his time with his bloodriders.

There were times where some of the men would practice their fighting skills, and she would observe them without showing to much interest in the fighting. She remembered when her and her brother would do that, and she would try to beat him but she never could. He had always been one step ahead of her and that was how she learned the importance of analyzing your enemy in a fight.

Two of the young boys were practicing at the moment. One of them was a lot stronger than the other and the weaker one was struggling to keep up with the other, but even then he was still not yielding to the stronger one.

The stronger one hit him hard in the side and he went down on one knee. She knew that it would all soon be over and the weaker one would lose. He got up again and this time the practice sword hit him in the face. His skin broke under his eye and blood started running down his cheek.

"I yield" the young boy yelled out as he hit the ground, but that didn't seem to stop the other young boy.

He got hit again hard in the side and got thrown over unto his back.

"I yield, I yield, I yield" he shouted out as he was trying to get away from the other boy. The other boy raised his sword to strike again and before she knew it she found herself between the two boys.

She didn't even notice that she had moved from her spot by the women, until she found herself face to face with the stronger boy.

"He has had enough. He said he yielded" she told the young boy in front of her.

The boy looked at her with anger and bloodlust in his eyes and for a moment she thought he was going to strike her.

"I don't take orders from a slave" he replied as he started to push her out of the way. As soon as he touched her she moved one of her legs quickly at his feet, and the boy fell hard to the ground with a surprised look on his face.

"I said he had enough. If you want to fight more go find someone as strong as yourself. There is no honor in beating up the weaker once" she told him as she turned her back to him.

The other boy looked just as surprised when she turned to him. She kneeled down beside him and turned his head to look at the wound.

"It will need to be stitched up and cleaned. Come with me and I will help you" she told him as she was helping him onto his feet again.

There was a sound of movement behind her and the boy in front of her looked at something behind her.

"Watch out!" he said and she turned to see what was going on, and just as she turned a sword was swinging at her. She closed her eyes as a reflex and waited for the impacted to hit her, but to her surprise it never came.

"That's enough!" she heard a deep voice say, and she opened her eyes to see the khal standing with his hand on the sword that was coming towards her. Had he just stopped that sword with just one hand?! He must be really strong to be able to do that.

The young boy looked at Drogo and she could see that he was as surprised as her.

"Khal Drogo" was all the young boy said as Drogo let go of the sword, and turned to face her and the other boy.

"Get someone to patch the boy up" Drogo said as he looked at her. There was something different in his eyes, and she couldn't tell if he was angry at her or not.

Ivy came to take the young boy away and everyone else started to go back to their work again. She hadn't seen that everybody had been observing her until now, and it made her feel on edge about what was going to happen. Surely Drogo would do something about this, and something inside her told her that it couldn't be anything good.

He had moved closer to her now and she flinched when he lifted his hand. She waited for the strike to come but it never did, instead his hand touched the scar on her shoulder and she looked at him in wonder. What was he doing? Why didn't he strike her?

After a few seconds he looked into her eyes and his hand left her shoulder again.

"Come with me" was all he said as he walked past her to the outskirts of their camp.

A few meters outside the camp he stopped and turned around to look at her again. His eyes had changed now and she would almost say that he looked curious about her.

"You are a very mysterious woman, Vitihi"

It was strange to hear him use her name, since she hadn't heard him use it before. He never really seemed to care much to use it before now.

"Was it your father who taught you to fight?"

She looked at him as he started to circle around her, like a predator circles its prey, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"He taught me the basics. Everything else I learned from my brother and by observing other people fight" she answered him and she saw him smirk as he walked behind her now.

"Have you always been this good at observing others?"

"Yes, that's how I got my name" she couldn't see him anymore but she knew exactly where he was.

"You know it's very rare for a dothraki woman to know how to fight. Since we rarely allow our women to learn how to, so I'm surprised that your father taught it to you". She knew he was looking for an answer and she knew that he must have figured out that her father must have had a very good reason to teach her to fight.

"He had a very good reason to do so" was all she said and she heard him move around behind her.

"Which was?"

Could she tell him? Could she trust him with one of her worst memories? Nobody knew the reason except for her parents and her brother. Her left hand went up to grip at her right forearm, and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes at the memory.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she answered.

"I can't tell you"

There was a deep sigh behind her and she heard him move to stand in front of her. She didn't open her eyes as she was sure that her tears would fall if she did. Something brushed against her cheek and she almost jumped back in surprise, until she realized that it was Drogos hand.

"Did someone hurt you?" she heard him ask and she felt the tears starting to fall now.

"No, not me but my younger sister"

She felt like she had to tell him now, but she didn't want everyone to know. His hand felt warm against her cheek and she felt like she could trust him enough to tell him.

"I was around 15 years old and my sister was 10 years old. We were playing around near one of the forests where we had set up our camp. My father and brother were out hunting, but we knew they were close by since they never left us alone for long"

She took in a deep breath before she continued her story.

"I heard something move behind me and I thought it was my brother or father, who was coming back, but it wasn't it was a man I hadn't seen before. He was from another khalasar and out of instinct I went in front of my sister, since we had been warned about warriors from other khalasars. He looked at me and told me he had been sent to kill me and my sister to send a message to my father. I tried the best I could to protect my sister but he pushed me to the ground and cut my arm. My sister tried to help me and that was when he pierced her with his sword, and she fell to the ground but she wasn't dead. My father had set up a fire before he left so we wouldn't freeze in the cold morning air, and the man used that fire to kill my sister. He took one of the sticks from the fire and walked towards her with it. She was begging him not to hurt her but he didn't care, and then he dropped the stick on her and I screamed while she was burning up right in front of my eyes. Then the man got another stick from the fire and started to come towards me. I tried to crawl away from him but a river behind me prevented me from doing so, and as the man got closer to me I closed my eyes waiting to feel the fire. But it never came since my brother had come to my rescue and had killed the man before he touched me. The next thing and felt was my father's protecting arms around me and that is the reason why my dad taught me how to fight. He didn't want to risk losing me as he lost my sister. I still have the scar from where he cut me on my arm and everyday I'm reminded of what happened to my sister, and that's also why I can't stand anyone who is taking advances of someone weaker than them"

She stopped talking and waited for his respond and she didn't dare to look at him in fear of what she would see in his eyes.

"Vitihi, look at me" she heard him says as she felt his hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to look at him and was surprised to see sorrow in his eyes.

"You didn't have to tell me that story but I understand now why your father did as he did, since I would have done the same if you had been my daughter"

Before she could do anything she felt Drogo wrap his arms around her to hold her against him, and at first she didn't know what to do. Then after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around him and she felt her tears starting to fall again.

She cried into his chest and he held her tighter in his arms as he was saying something into her hair. She couldn't hear what it was but it made her feel safe.

* * *

 **Drogo's POV**

He could feel her tears running down his chest as he was holding her in his arms. Sobs was ripping through her body, and it made him want to hold her closer to make her feel safe.

Never had he thought that anything like this could have happened to her. He understood why her father had taught her to fight. It must have been painful for her father to know that it could happen again.

He felt that she was starting calm down now and he brushed his hand over her hair.

"It's alright. You will be safe her. No one will harm you here"

She moved her head away from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"How can you be so sure of that?" she asked him.

At first he didn't know what to tell her but then he got an idea about what might get her to feel safe again.

"What if someone would teach you more about fighting and how to use a weapon? Would that make you feel safe? To know that you would be able to defend yourself"

She looked away from him and he could see a conflict in her eyes, and for a moment he thought that she would tell him no and walk away. But then she faced him again and he could see a fire in her eyes.

"Alright, but who will be the one to train me? I don't want anyone to lose their respect for you because you allowed a woman to learn about fighting"

He felt amused with her concern for him. Did she really think anyone in his khalasar would go against his decision?

"I will be the one to train you. That way no one will go against it, and then I can make sure that you learn the right skills" he said as he loosened his arms around her.

She stepped back from him and a smile started to form on her lips.

"Alright, when do we start?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow morning at dawn" he answered her and she nodded as she turned around to walk back their campsite again.

* * *

That left him alone with his thoughts for a moment and he thought about why he had come up with this idea. He sighed and started to walk back to their campsite and as he got closer to the camp he realized, that he was doing this because he really wanted her to feel safe here. He didn't want her to be just another slave to everyone here; no he wanted her to truly be a part of his khalasar.

When he got to the camp his bloodriders greeted him and he walked with them to one of the fires.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day and hopefully he would learn more about her.

The next day Ivy woke her up a little before dawn. She had told her what happened yesterday and Ivy had been as surprised as herself that the khal would allow her to learn about fighting.

Ivy helped her to get ready for her fighting lesson with the khal and she could feel the nervousness starting to build up inside her.

"It will be alright. I'm sure he won't hurt you. I have seen the way he has been looking at you" she heard Ivy say.

She walked to door in the women's tent and she looked back at Ivy. Ivy gave a reassuring smile as she walked through the door.

Outside the khal was already waiting for her and he gave her a signal to follow him. It was a very quiet morning and the air still felt a little chilly against her skin.

They reached the outskirts of the camp and the khal turned towards her.

"We will start with no weapons as that would be the safest, since I don't presume that you have ever used a weapon before"

She shook her head and he started to circle her just as he had done yesterday. Her eyes followed his every move and she was ready for whatever he would throw at her.

He was behind her now and she heard him move towards her. She moved to the side and his hand just missed her cheek. He was very fast and she was actually surprised that a man his size could move that fast.

"You have good reflexes. The first one who gets the other pinned to the ground wins the match" he said as he grabbed for her again. She moved to the other side and aimed a punch for his side.

He grabbed her hand with his other hand and went to strike her again. She dodged under his arm, and she tried to get her hand free from his grip but he just tightened it more.

She went for his legs instead and that made him let go of her wrist as he moved away.

They looked at each other for moment and she was trying figure out how to wins this match. She thought about everything she had learned and she knew that she had to surprise him to get him down. Punching him would only hurt her more than him and that would also get her too close to him. No she had to surprise him in some way but she didn't know how.

He went for her again and she stepped to the side, but instead of getting out of the way, she found her way blocked by his other arm and before she knew it she was trapped. His arms went around her and pressed her to his chest, and no matter how much she was fighting him, she couldn't get out he was too strong for her.

In the next second her legs was pushed away from under her and she found herself pinned to the ground by the khal.

He held her arms over her head and the weight of his body made it impossible for her to move. She tried kneeing him in the side and squirming around under him, but nothing seemed to work against him.

"Yield now and I will let you go" she heard him say as he was smirking down at her.

No, she would never give up. There had to be a way to get him off her. What was it her brother had told her in one of their many fights? She tried to remember but she couldn't and it didn't help that he was so close to her.

She could feel the strength in his body and every movement that his muscle made. Darn it why did he have to be this strong and then it hit her.

There was something she could do to surprise him, but she didn't know how safe it would be to do it. She looked up into his eyes and she could see curiosity in his eyes, as he was trying to find out what her next move was.

As quick as lightning she crashed her mouth into his and kissed him very forcefully, and she could feel his body tense.

For a moment she thought that this was a huge mistake and that he would be really angry with her now, but then he surprised her by kissing her back. He pinned her more to the ground as he was trying to dominate the kiss, but she wouldn't make it easy for him, so she started to fight back by sucking and nipping at his lips.

A deep rumble sounded in his chest and she felt him loosen his grip on her hands and that was her chance. She moved her hands out of his grip and before he could do anything else she flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him. He went to grab her but she quickly captured his hands in hers, and used her weight to pin them down to the ground.

"Yield now" she said as she looked into his eyes and she could see a hint of surprise in his eyes, but it was quickly coved up with amusement.

"It seems I underestimated you, but you will have to do better than this make me yield to you" he said as he started move around under her.

She grounded her hips against his to stop him from moving, and she was surprised to feel the hardness that was starting to form under her body.

"You are enjoying this" she said half surprised and half as a statement.

He smirked up at her and she could see something change in his eyes.

"I am a man and when a woman kiss me and move against me, like you just did, my body will start to react. It is only natural"

"I just thought that the great khal would have more control than any other man" she answered back, and she smiled as she could see irritation getting into his eyes. He started to move again and she grounded her hips against his again. She moved against his hardness and he swallowed really hard before he started to move again.

"Yield and it will all stop" she said as she moved against him again.

He closed his eyes now and took in a very deep breath.

"Never" was all he said before he quickly turned them over again.

He pinned her down hard to the ground and she could feel his hardness against her leg now.

"Don't play with fire or you might end up getting burned" was all he said before he got of her and walked off towards the camp.

She looked after him for a moment with surprise on her face, but then it changed into a smile. Who would have thought that it would be that easy to get under the great khals skin? Something told her that these training lessons was going to be very interesting from now on.

 **That's it for now guys :) Hope you all liked it and sorry for the late update but I have been busy at work and I also got a little stuck in the story. I will be back as soon as I can with the next update. Please let me know what you think and thank you all for following and giving reviews it keeps me going on the story :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her sun and stars**

It had now been months since she started her daily morning training with Drogo.

She could feel herself getting stronger and she was keeping more up with him now, even though he always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

At the moment she was helping Iyv with washing some plants for tonight's dinner, but her thoughts were in a totally different place and she kept taking glances at Drogo. He was sitting with his back to her and he seemed to be busy talking to his bloodriders.

She found it fascinating how one man could be so powerful. He was truly the greatest khal of them all, even her father would had been no match for Drogo. When she was younger she used to think that no one could ever beat her father in battle, but she had learned now that there was one man who could have done it if he had been given the chance.

"Hey Vitihi, are you listening to me?" she snapped out of her thoughts as Ivy waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry Ivy, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there"

Ivy looked over at Drogo, who didn't seem to have noticed her starring at him, and a smile was starting to spread across her face.

"And I think I know what you were occupied with or should I say with whom"

She had talked to Ivy about these feelings she was getting for Drogo, and Ivy had told her that she was sure that Drogo had some feelings for her as well. Ivy had told her to tell Drogo how she felt when she was sure about it, even if she just liked him as a friend, since it would only be fair to him.

Right now she was sure that she had given him the signals, which told him that she liked him more than a friend since she had kissed him. She just wasn't sure if he felt the same way or if she was just another woman to him.

Well guess she would have to find out since he was coming her way now. She was starting to get a little nervous and she tried to look busy with washing the plants in her hands. Ivy was chuckling lightly beside her and she sent her a friendly glare.

"I think those plants must be clean now, since you have been washing the same ones for half an hour now" she heard Drogo say beside her and she could see Ivy's shoulders shaking with laughter. Dammit Ivy this wasn't funny.

"Sorry my khal. My thoughts seems to occupied with a lot of things right now" she answered back as she looked up at him.

She could see the curiosity in his eyes but there was also something else in his eyes too, but it was gone soon after she saw it.

"I want to talk with you tonight. Meet me in my tent after the dinner" he said before he walked off and left her to wash her plants.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by very quick and she spend most of her day helping Ivy with getting the dinner ready.

At the moment she was watching two of the young boys sparring against each other. They used wooden swords to lightly hit the other with, whenever the other person let down their guard.

She smiled to herself as she was thinking about that one day it would be her and Drogo that might be doing that.

"What are you smiling at Vitihi?" she heard Ivy ask from behind her.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying seeing the boys fight" she quickly answered.

Ivy gave her a knowing smile and took a hold of her arm to take her to the dinner.

During the dinner she talked with Ivy and the other women and she felt herself relax, and she almost forgot about her meeting with Drogo. Until one of the men started to walk in her direction. She recognized him as one of Drogo's bloodriders and for a moment she was confused about what he would want from her.

"Are you Vitihi?" he asked her as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes" she answered.

"I'm here to take you to the khal's tent. He said you might have forgotten about your meeting with him, since you seemed to enjoy yourself a lot this evening"

She felt herself beginning to get a little nervous and she felt Ivy give her a little push towards the bloodrider.

"Follow me" he said as he started to walk off.

She looked back at Ivy, who just smiled at her, before she started to follow the bloodrider.

They arrived to the khal's tent soon after and she stopped in front of the door.

"Go on. He will be waiting for you inside" the bloodrider told her and she walked through the door.

She started to look around the tent to see where Drogo was, but it was a little hard to see everything since only some of the candles had been lit.

When she reached the center of the tent she stopped and looked at the things in the tent. It looked the same as it did when she had first woken up in here all those months ago. She reached a hand up to her shoulder and ran her fingers over the scar there.

She had been so afraid of everything back then and she had feared that Drogo would have killed her, but surprisingly he seemed to be really interested in her. For what reason she wasn't really sure but she was starting feel more and more safe around him, and she was starting to want him to be more than a friend to her.

There was a movement behind her and out of reflex she spun around to strike at whoever it was. Her hand got trapped in another and, when she focused on the person in front of her, she realized it was Drogo.

"Always ready to strike" he said as he smiled at her.

She felt her cheeks starting to heat up in embarrassment and she quickly got her hand out his.

"Only when people sneak up on me"

He walked around her and she followed him with her eyes. There was something different about him but she couldn't figure out what.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself this evening" he stated as he sat down on his bed.

"It's always fun to spend time with Ivy and the other women"

"More fun than our morning trainings?"

She didn't think he would ask her that and for a moment she didn't know what to say, so she started to walk around the tent. His eyes followed her every move and it felt like he could she right through her with his piercing black eyes.

"I enjoy our training very much but there is somethings that you can only talk to women about" she said as she was getting closer to him now.

"And what would that be?"

She walked closer to him now and she felt like there was something building up between to two of them. Some kind of force that seemed to be pulling her to him and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

"Things like family, children and who you want to spend your life with" she said that last part as some kind of bait and she hoped that it will catch his interest.

He seemed to think about it for a moment, as he looked away from her, and she moved to sit down on his bed beside him.

There was a long silence between them now and she thought that maybe he had lost his interest in her now.

"Who do you want to spend your life with?"

The question almost surprised her and she could feel her heart starting to pick up speed inside her chest. She looked at him and he seemed a little nervous, like he was afraid of what she was going to say, but she must have been misreading him because she had never seen him nervous or afraid of anything.

He moved a little closer to her and she getting more nervous now, but she had to tell him the truth it was only fair. The worst that could happen was that he turned her down and then they could both move on in their lives.

"You" was all she said as she moved in closer to him and before she knew it he captured her lips with his.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers and she moved her hands to his face. He leaned forward so she was lying down and she felt him move on top of her.

She ran her hands down his arms and back up to run them down his back. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt like she would die if he didn't take her right now.

He moved his lips away from hers and leaned his forehead against hers and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes.

"I take it that you feel the same way" she said as she was trying to catch her breath again.

He smiled at her and she was amazed about all the feelings she could see in his eyes.

"I do. You are the moon of my life" she gasped at his words. Never had she thought that he would feel that way about her, and for moment she didn't know what to think.

"And I want you right now"

She gasped as she felt him move his hips against hers and she felt the hardness of his member against her stomach.

"That makes two of us" she said and started to move her hands down to his waist.

He leaned down and kissed her neck before he started to remove her top from her. Her hands reached his waist and she moved them lower to grab his ass.

He moved his hips against her again and he growled into her neck. She felt her top move away from her body and his hands moved to her breasts. A groan escaped her lips as he started to grab her breasts and she moved up into his touch.

She felt herself starting to get wet now and she moved her hands to the front of Drogo's pants and started to work on the laces there.

After a few tries she finally got his pants open and she moved her hand inside to grab his member. As soon her hand reached his member Drogo groaned and smashed his hips against hers and she gasped at the force of it and she felt his hand move down to her pants.

His lips reached the scar on her shoulder now and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue against the rough skin. After some time he moved back up to her lips and kiss her again before looking into her eyes again.

She reached her hand up and traced the scar that ran over his eye and he leaned into her touch. Never had she thought that a man like Drogo could be this gentle.

He moved her onto her stomach and she got ready for him to enter her. She felt him at her entrance and groaned as he slowly pushed inside her. For a moment he was holding still inside her and kissed the scar on the back her shoulder and then he started moving out of her again before he slammed back into her.

She gasped at the force of his trusts and she held onto the furs under her, so that she wouldn't fall over from the power of his trusts. He was such a strong man and she felt his power with every trust he made inside of her. She pushed back to meet his trusts and she heard him groan behind her as he picked up his speed.

After a few moments she felt herself getting closer to her release and she pushed back harder against him now.

She clenched down hard on him inside her and she felt herself reach her climax and she felt Drogo follow her soon after.

He pulled out of her and she let herself fall forward onto the bed and she felt him lay down beside her.

They were both trying to catch their breaths and she turned her head to look at him. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be concentrating on his breathing. She reached her hand out and ran it over his chest and down his stomach.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her for a moment before he pulled her to him. She smiled and put her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating fast and steady.

She traced small patterns on his stomach and she could feel his muscles move under her fingers and she felt his fingers run through her hair.

"I never want to leave this bed. I just want to stay right here with you without having to worry about anything else" she said as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her and smiled before he reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know we won't be able to do that moon of my life. The khalasar needs me to lead them"

She looked at him for moment longer before she looked down at her hand on his stomach.

"You know I could always make you stay here my sun and stars"

His hand moved from her hair down to her side before resting at her hip and she was sure that he was ready for her challenge.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he said and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She let her hand wander lower on his stomach and she felt his hand tighten its grip on her hip, and she stopped moving her hand just as she was about to reach his member.

"I have my ways but I'm not sure you are ready for that challenge my sun and stars"

His eyes darkened and before she knew it he had rolled them over and her arms were pinned above her head.

"We will see about that"

 **Alright guys that's it for now :) Hope you all liked it and sorry for the very late update, but I got a little bit stuck in the story. Any way I hope you all still want to read the chapter and please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
